


this isn't a date [socky]

by astrosminsung



Series: tyfor2k project [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosminsung/pseuds/astrosminsung
Summary: anon said, "Prompt: Study date, but one of them gets distracted all the time because they stare too much. Bonus points if it's not the one you would expect :)"pt. 1/16





	this isn't a date [socky]

**Author's Note:**

> this is part one (out of sixteen) of my tyfor2k project! i hope you all enjoy~

_this isn’t a date. this isn’t a date. this IS NOT A DATE,_ he keeps thinking to himself as he glares holes through the pages of his psych book. this is so STUPID how has this adorable, actual, literal sunshine of a human being managed to grab him by his stone cold heart ( _“stone cold? really? you get a crush on any cute boy who so much as_ looks _at you” he can hear Bin’s mocking tone from here_ ) and rope him into a study  ~~date~~ casual hangout in their university library. he swears he’s trying to focus on his homework, but goddammit if the sunshine boy sitting across from him isn’t giggling to himself about god knows what _because he’s studying for an ap history test, who the hell laughs while studying for a fucking ap history test_. he glances up and feels heat slide up his neck and wrap around his cheeks as he sees the boy sitting across from him already staring. he returns the kind smile and quickly looks back down at the book laying on the table under this arms. 

 

“hey,” he hears Sanha whisper. “hey Minhyuk,” he looks up again to see  ~~sunshine bo~~ y Sanha still looking at him.

 

“you wanna go get coffee?” the boy asks hopefully, a shy smile ( _why does he seem so shy? Minhyuk thinks to himself_ ) pulling his lips upwards.

 

“we’ve barely done any actual studying, Sanha,”

 

“i _know_ that, but i really want coffee, and this stuff is really boring. so i thought, yeah, Minhyuk looks tired, he probably would like some coffee too! so, whadaya say?” Minhyuk really wishes he could say no, he does because he _needs_ to study for this test, he’s basically screwed otherwise, but does that actually stop him from packing his things up and walking out the library doors with Sanha in toe? no, not even kind of.

 

——

 

the walk to the coffee shop is quiet, and Minhyuk is honestly getting a bit uncomfortable with it, it’s unlike Sanha to be so quiet.

 

“where are we going, Sanha?” he decides to ask.

 

“oh! well, there’s this local coffee shop i really like, and the workers are really nice there and their coffee tastes so so much better than starbucks’ coffee, and it’s only a few minutes further of a walk than starbucks, so i thought we could go there?” Minhyuk tilts his head at the questioning lilt to his voice, but decides to ignore it.

 

 

“that sounds really nice. do you go there often, then?” Minhyuk asks, turning to look at Sanha this time.

 

“yes! i really like it!” 

 

“i can see that,” Minhyuk will later deny the blush that lines his cheeks at Sanha’s excitement.

 

once inside the coffee shop, Minhyuk can obviously see why Sanha likes it so much; the walls are painted a soft, pastel yellow, the tables are a baby blue, and the chairs and accents of the room are all white. _it’s just as cute as he—no. nothing never mind._ when they get up to the counter, all three baristas greet Sanha, a chiming chorus of “oh, Sanha! welcome back,” and Sanha replies just as enthusiastically. they all talk for a moment before Sanha nd Minhyuk order. after they’ve both gotten their drinks, they find a table near the big front-facing window and sit across from each other. 

 

Minhyuk looks up from where he was studying the grain of the wooden table and nearly gasps; Sanha is looking out the window, cheeks and nose still stained red by the cold winter air, and eyes lit up by the sun outside and the reflections of the fairy lights strung up around the room. his lips are parted just slightly, turned in a pout, probably at how cold it is outside, and Minhyuk has to resist the urge to lean forward and press a feather-light kiss to them. 

 

“hey Minhyuk,” Sanha mumbles, never looking away from the window. 

 

“yeah?”

 

“this is a date, okay?”

 

Minhyuk chokes on his drink.

 

oh.

 

oh well fuck.

 

“okay,”

 

well. apparently this _is_ a date, then.

 

——

 

Minhyuk can’t really believe how lucky he is, especially not in this moment. not as he looks down at Sanha curled against his side, the warm morning light shining through the blinds and highlighting stripes across the younger’s face. Minhyuk can feel the smile tugging at his lips, and he makes no effort to stop it as it pulls his lips upwards, causing his teeth to shine in the early morning light. he brushes a few strands of hair from Sanha’s forehead, and the boy stirs, slowly blinking his eyes open. he almost immediately looks up at Minhyuk, the same _loving_ smile turning his lips upward too as he moves to nuzzle his face into Minhyuk’s neck. 

 

Minhyuk doesn’t even try to resist the urge now, he puts both of his hands on either side of Sanha’s cheeks, and gently pull him up, up until their faces are only a small space apart. Sanha does the rest then, easily melting into the soft kiss, feather-light presses of lips against lips, fitting together as though they were destined to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> love astro with me on
> 
> \- [finger guns (my main)](lovelyjjonghyun.tumblr.com)  
> \- [jazz hands (my incorrect astro quotes blog)](incorrect-astro.tumblr.com)  
> \- [winks (my twt)](https://twitter.com/jjinwhoops)  
> 


End file.
